Spirit of the jungle
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: Leo wasn't the only legend floating around in the jungles of Central America, there was another. She was known as the Spirit of the jungle. She would swoop in and save those in need of help and leave without a trace. That was how it was for some time until there was a confrontation and she meets Leo...dangerous stuff's goin down...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so because I got so much love with my other TMNT movie story, I am going to try my luck with another one.**

**So I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**"Que te da gusta amigos!"**

* * *

_In Central America, there is a legend, about the Ghost of the jungle. It is said that he prays upon those who prey upon the weak and defenseless. Some think of it as a good campfire story, but those are the tourists, the natives know he's there, but they always seem to forget the other._

_ It wasn't always the Ghost of the jungle, there was once another. She was known as the Spirit of the jungle, but with the arrival of the Ghost, she soon bega to fade away._

_ But she never left..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

"Come on! Move along!" The guard shouted as he waved his rifle threateningly. The younger girls cried as the women attempted to comfort them. They shuffled along with their hands tied behind their backs. The poachers were keeping an eye on them while holding their guns and rifles at the ready.

A figure in the trees watched on with disgust evident on their face. They nodded their head, decided. Tonight, they would liberate these poor women and let them return to their village. They leapt off the branch, jumping from tree to tree ahead of the group, towards their future campsite.

(**that night**)

"Hoye! Guerrero! Trai me una servesa!" A guard shouted from next to the campfire as he set his gun on the ground next to him.

"Agrada lo usted webon!" Guerrero shouted back as he stood at his post guarding the prisoners. There was a total of five en, each armed with a different type of gun, four of them were sitting around the fire, while the fifth, Guerrero, was guarding.

"What's gonna happen to us momma?" A little girl whimpered as she attempted to snuggle into her mothers side.

"Shh, it's alright baby. Momma's here, I'll protect you." She attempted to console as she leaned over daughter in the best form of a hug she could manage with her hands tied behind her back still.

Guerrero sneered and spat, "Ha! Yes little girl, your mommy will protect you. But who's going to protect your mommy?" He sneered walking over to the women as the group of twenty some scooted backwards.

He was reaching for the woman who had tried to console her daughter when a whistle sounded from the jungle. He froze and glanced at the dark jungle as the sound came again. He pointed his automatic rifle at the surrounding foliage.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" He shouted.

The laughter from the campfire died down as his boss called to him from his seat, "Hey, what's a matter hombre? Vistes un spanto?" He taunted a the men broke into laughter again.

Guerrero growled before walking up to the edge of the clearing and peered into the trees. There was a small noise before something sharp lodged itself in the back of his hand. He roared and swung his hand about wildly before managing to look down at it. A small sliver of a rock had embedded itself in his skin. He pulled it out and yelped in pan before roaring in fury and bringing the barrel of his gun up and firing blindly into the trees. He stopped and swung around to face the women, "Alright! Which one of you chicas did that?!" He bellowed.

Stomping over to the group he leveled the barrel of his rifle at a little girl despite the pleas of the others, "Tu lo eisistes? Eh?" He growled.

The little one looked up at him, shaking in fear and eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

The whistle floated in fro the jungle again, louder this time. Enough for all the men and women to hear it. Guerrero stared into the woods, gun slowly lowering fro the girls head. When it was finally pointed at the ground, a vine shot from a tree and wrapped around his neck. He choked and dropped is rifle as his hands flew to his neck before being launched back into the jungle.

The men stared wide eyed at the empty ground that their comrade had just occupied. There was a russle in thee branches, a loud 'thump' and silence.

"Boss...no estamos solos." A guy muttered next to Hosea.

**? POV**

I delivered a swift punch to the guys jaw, knocking him out cold. If he could survive the jungle, oh well. If he didn't, well what happens happens. I tossed hm into the bushes before observing the four men as they nervously grouped together. I smirked before heading to where the women were sitting.

**No ones POV**

The men were randomly pointing their weapons at every little noise.

""What do w-we do jefe?" A younger man questioned, sweat beading on his dirty forehead. "Do you thi-" He was cut off as a vine wrapped around him and pulled him into the jungle.

One by one, they were all picked off until Hosea was the only one left.

"I will not be defeated!" He shouted, pointing his machete at the dark trees.

A figure suddenly dropped out of the trees in front of him. They landed in a crouch as he yelped and tumble back as they slowly stood up with their cloak blowing in the slight breeze.

"I am not afraid of a ghost!" He roared pointing his machete at them.

There was the was the sound of a chuckle and he visibly gulped, earlier bravado slowly draining from him. The figure took a small step forward as they spoke.

"**Scared?**"

They questioned and Hosea winced at the slight rasp to the voice.

They chuckled, "**You should be.**"

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the first real chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, constructive criticism, feedback, reviews, all are welcomed and greatly appreciated!**

**Hope you all have a dandy day, night, evening, or whatever random time you read this!**

**3**


End file.
